Gravity Babysitter
by CrayonPencil
Summary: After Dipper and Mabel causing to much trouble, Grunkle stan decided to "hire" a free babysitter. The babysitter is not what they think... Disclaimer: I don't own both shows, if I did, I was right now making more episodes, instead of writing them! Kplus Because I don't want to make any of my storys lower than Kplus. STORY COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows!**

 **I'll try updating as fast as I can. And in one week time we have vacation! So what I'm going to do is writing, writing and, guess what... WRITING ! I _love_ writing!**

* * *

Chapter one:

Dipper and Mabel were running for their life...

Again...

And Grunkle Stan was getting impatient with all their ''fake'' lies...

So Grunkle Stan decided something the kids, or Dipper, definitily didn't like...

"B-but, Grunkle Stan! We don't need a babysitter!" Dipper said

"Yes, you do! You are cousing to much trouble, _and money...!_

 _"_ I heard that!" Mabel and Dipper said at the same time.

"So like what I said, you'll have a babysitter."

"Who is she... or he?" Dipper asked

"I forgot his name, but he is a boy and he's 14 years old. He's from New York City and will come tomorrow."

"So, he's only 2 years older than us?"

"Yes"

"And he is a completely stranger from New York City and he's coming with a plane or something, only to babysit?"

"Yes, He had to go out for a while... I don't know why."

"How much do you pay him?"

"Well, he didn't want money, he only wanted a place to sleep..."

"So let me get this straight: A boy from New York is coming here, that is like 2500 miles or more from here, you don't know him, so he's a completely stranger, He is only 2 years older than Mabel and me and you don't even know his name!?"

"Sounds kinda bad..."

"It _is_ bad! How did you even contacted him?"

"Well, the internet."

"Do we have wifi in here?"

"Yes..."

"Why you never told us?"

"It is really expensive so-"

"No, Grunkle Stan. We are done here!"

"But, Dipper, isn't it exciting?"

"No, it isn't!"

"Why?"

"Because: one) Some completely stranger is going to babysit us. And two) I didn't knew that we have wifi here!"

"Stop it! If you don't want a babysitter, you had to be nicer to me!"

"Grunkle stan, since when are you so... Responsible?"

"Since now! and I don't want to hear a single thing. Go to you room... Now!

"Where is unresponsible, funny, not annoying Grunkle Stan?" Mabel whispered to Dipper

"Mabel... I really don't have a clue..."

-At New York City (At the same moment)-

"Young dragon, you can't leave! You have to stay here and protect the magical creatures!"

"G, I'm done here! I just need a break. I am leaving today so I will be tomorrow there!"

"Where?"

"Gravity falls, Oregon. I'm going to babysit two kids of 2 years **(A/N yes ,2 years, he said)** old, at least, that is what that old man said! His name was Stan or something like that. Stanley or Stanford, if I remember good."

"Gravity falls? Do you know how much magical activity is in there?"

"Say what?!"

"Yes, young one. In gravity falls lives a high population of magical creatures. But they are different from the ones you know"

"What do you mean?"

"Not magical creatures like pixies, giants and thing like that, but the only ones we know from there are gnomes and floating eyeballs."

"Okay, I know gnomes are magical, but are floating eyeballs magical?"

"Yes, young one, floating eyeballs are magical."

"But... Why are you telling me this? Wait... I have to register them all? Do I?

"No-... wait... err... Yes"

"I'm not going to do it! I just want a break, that's all! After I lost Rose and all..."

"But-"

"No G, I'm taking a few days off!"

"Please, register them, for the Dragon Council..."

"More reasons for not doing it!"

"I hope they didn't hear that.."

"You always say that, Do this for the magical world, do that for the dragon council!"

"Then... Do it for me."

"Err, I'll do it, only if you PROMISE to give me at least one day in the week off! Let Haley do it, only _once_ a week! And sometimes a little vacation! Is that to much to ask?!"

"Well.. good young one. Take this notebook with you, and take pictures!"

"Bye Gramps, I'm going now, so I will be there tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own American dragon jake long or Gravity Falls. If I did, I wasn't writing right now but I was making really much episodes of both shows and crossovers and... Whatever...**

 **I'm trying to update as soon as I can. Please R &R. Ideas are very welcome! If these are good, I'll use them!**

 **I'm sorry if I'm making some grammar mistakes or something...**

 **I'm already busy with chapter 3 YAY! I'll try to post this as fast as I can.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jake was flying now like... I think 9 hours long... He was tired! Just 5 miles and he was in Gravity falls, Oregon. Why did it have to be so far. Why? **(A/N plz don't calculate the hours and distances and stuff like that, it is just what I think, okay?)**

Finally he arrived, and realized he forgot his toothpaste. He didn't want to go back only for toothpaste, so he decided to buy some new before he went to the "baby's''.

He didn't knew he was going to babysit two 12 year old children, only 2 years younger than him. He found a shop called the 'Mystery Shack', only the "S" was fallen off the red sign.

 _"Wait, I had to babysit the children at the mystery shack, right? I found it!" Jake thought "The toothpaste can wait!"_

When he came there, he was _EXCAUSTED._ He asked a two children (Dipper and Mabel) where this Stan was.

 _"_ Yo, I am Jake Long. I'm here to babysit. Do ya know where an old man named Stan is?"

"Hello, he is upstairs. I'll bring you."

"Okay"

After they went upstairs they saw Stan and walked to him.

"Yo, I'm Jake Long, the babysitter."

"Hello, I'm Stan Pines. You can begin right now. The childeren are next to you."

"Where?" Jake looked around but saw only Mabel and Dipper.

"There!" He pointed at Mabel and Dipper. Mabel was wondering how Jake could be so short, but she thought he was cute. And Dipper felt embarrased.

"Say what?! You told me that I had to babysit 2 Babies! Babies!"

"I found unresponsible, not annoying Grunkle Stan, Dipper" Mabel whispered to Dipper

"I guess I told that..."

"You told me that I had to babysit 2 _BABIES!_ They are already, like, 12 years old! I would never get a _baby_ sitter at that age. I can't do that to them! Not even to myself! That would be embarrasing to us all!" Jake screamed to Grunkle Stan

"Then you can't sleep here. Find some other place to sleep. You are here not welcome anymore."

"Fine!"

After that word Jake left the Mystery Shack. Dipper and Mabel were shocked.

"How could you do that?!" Mabel and Dipper said

"We had a deal, and he broke it."

"You know there aren't any hotels in Gravity Falls, do you?" Mabel said

"Err..."

"And" Dipper said "You forgot he is from New York City, do you? So he can't go home."

"Well..."

"And you know you lied to him, so YOU broke the deal. Where is he going to sleep?"

"Not my problem!"

"But-"  
"Not my problem!"

"This is unbelievable! Where's he going to sleep?"

"I don't know! Come, we are going to search him!"

* * *

 **Sorry, I know this is a short chapter. But I'm busy with chapter 3, so it will be good. Ideas are welcome!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer (again...): I DON'T OWN THE SHOWS. IF I DID, I WAS RIGHT NOW MAKING MORE EPISODES INSTEAD OF WRITING THEM!**

 **YAY I'm already writing chapter 4! It will be up soon. And if I mean soon, I mean SOON! YAY**

 **And if you didn't know, a/n means Autors Note. (Right?)**

 **A/N: I'm very excited if someone writes a review! So... R &R! (I know one R means Review, is the other Read or something? I really doubt.**

 _ **I want to add someone to this crossover story. You can CHOOSE! Send a review and in that review the one you want to crossover with!**_

 **I'm REALLY sorry for my bad english... Let's go to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Jake wasn't very happy. This ugly **(A/N sorry Grunkle stan fans)** old man just banished him from the Mystery Shack! And he can't go back to home, because he had a mission: Register the magical creatures in Gravity falls and take a pictuure of them. Floating eyeballs and things like that. Now he had to search a hotel. But the problem was: THERE WASN'T A HOTEL IN GRAVITY FALLS! So he had to sleep on a... bench in the park? No! Maybe he would by mistake shape shift into his dragonform in his sleep.

He knew what to do: Search for a good place to sleep in the forest. Maybe an old wooden cabin? Or a cave? No, a wooden cabin. If he would go RIGHT now, he would find one, he thought.

 **-Skipping to Mabel and Dipper (because I'm to lazy to 'type' the whole way so you can finally see,or in this case read, them)-**

"Dipper... what was his name?" Mabel asked Dipper

"Jake"

"Okay"

"Jake! Jake where are you?!"

"Be quiet! Grunkle Stan can't know this."

"Sorry..."

"We already searched through WHOLE Gravity Falls. Where can he be?"

"Dipper, wait, maybe he went to the..."

"Forest!" Finished Mabel and Dipper in common.

"This is bad... This is really bad. What if he was taken by the gnomes? Or the cooler monster? Or the wax figures! Oh, wait. Forget the last part. They are molten."

"What do we have to do?"

"What do you think? Let's go into the forest!"

"Let's make a checklist of all stuff we need."

In the cartoon you would see every few secods the stuff they need (Dipper says the stuff and Mabel says 'check'.

"Flashlights"

"Check"

"Camera"

"Check,"

"Photo's of Wendy"

"Check? But why?"

"Doesn't matter" Dipper said blushing

After many more "Checks" They went into the forest

 **-Skipping to Jake (He is talking to himself, otherwise you couln't read that and... You know what I mean (I hope so)-**

"Finally an old wooden cabin! But why this old?"

The wooden cabin was worse than the Mystery Shack. Maybe because it had not the regular thing a cabin would have like: Windows, bathroom, it was completely empty and the worst: It has NO roof. And it was raining. It CAN'T be worse.

-5 minutes Later-

Sorry I lied. The lighting hit the old wooden cabin and was in fire. And it was still raining. The fire stopped, but there wasn't an old wooden cabin anymore. Only ash.

"I've got the feeling universe hates me." Jake said to himself while nodding

 **-Skipping to Mabel and Dipper-**

After a long checklist, Mabel and Dipper went to the forest. And Dipper was holding one of his many pictures of Wendy.

"Dipper."

"Yes?"

"You're obsessed with Wendy, you know?"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"Enough Mabel! We have to find Jake!"

"Yes! _And not watching Wendy"_

"I heard that."

"Wait, was there a fire? I only see smoke."

"I hope Jake isn't there. Let's go!" (Sorry Dora the Explorer I borrowed your phrase)

* * *

 **This chapter was a little longer than the previous one.**

 **And don't forget to review! Do you want somebody else is coming in the story? Tell me what you think! And if you want, Say Who!**

 **Next chapter will be up soon!**

 **~CrayonPencil~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to say this every chapter? I DON'T OWN THE SHOWS! Okay?! Now Happy? Because I'm not! My hand hurt and... Let's go to this beautiful story! _:-D (I need good ideas!)_**

 ** _Sorry it took so long!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Jake, where are you?"

"Who's there?"

"We, Mabel and Dipper! We saw a fire, is everything okay?"

"I WAS fine! UNTIL THAT CRAZY OLD MAN AFTER THAT WHOLE FLIGHT DECIDED TO LET ME SLEEP IN THE FOREST! "

"Was the fire here?" Dipper asked, pointing at the burned old wooden cabin

"Yes, the universe decided to punish me very hard!"

"I see"Mabel said "You can't sleep at the mystery shack, but how can we help you?"

"Is there a hotel in Gravity falls?"

"No" dipper said

"I'm sorry

"I'll find an other place to sleep. Do you guys know a good place to sleep?"

"Maybe there's an other cabin in the forest, we will lead you through the forest."

"You don't have to do that. I'll find a place on my own." Jake said a little mysterious

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay bye!"

_Following Mabel&Dipper_

"That was weird. Why won't he accept help from us?"

"I don't know. He's a little mysterious. I like that."

"Congrats to me, soos! I won the bet! Here with the 10 dollars! Mabel has a new crush of the week!" Dipper said happily

"Shut up, Dipper. I mean, isn't it obvious? Maybe we have to keep an eye on him."

"I think you're right.

_Skipping back to Jake_

"Let me go, stupid gnomes! I didn't kidnap your queen! Wait, hold still."

"What's wrong?" One gnome said

Jake took a picture of the gnomes

"Okay, tell something about yourself."

"shmebulock. "

"Is that seriously the only thing he can say?"

"shmebulock"

* * *

Sorry I know this is really a short chapter and sorry it took so long. I didn't got any reviews so I thought I just would abandon the story. Than I got reviews. So I decided to keep up the story! Ideas are welcome! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. R&R plz, than I'll be happy! Love to write, ~CrayonPencil~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back (again) with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I have a life you see? Well, let's go to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I am obviously Jeff Goode [adjl] or Alex hirsh [gravity falls] (Look at profile picture) And I am obviously male (Look at the profile picture) And I am obviously above 18 years! (I'm not)**

* * *

It was 5 days later. Dipper and Mabel haven't seen Jake since that time in the forest. They began to worry. Grunkle Stan wasn't afraid. Stan at the other hand, He was happier then the other days. Why? He gained 50% more oney then other days

"Don't you think we have to call the cops to find Jake, Grunkle Stan?"

"No, of course not, Mabel. He'll be fine _I think"_

"What did you say?"Dipper asked

"Oh, nothing"

"But, you're coplicit to, if you don't! You sent him away!"

"Not my problem"

"You're going into jail if we don't find him!" Dipper said

"No! not jail! Not again! It's so cold in there!"Mabel said fast

"Just say you don't know him" Grunkle Stan

"You'll have to pay a lot of mo~ney!" Mabel said in a sing-song voice

"GO INTO THE FOREST RIGHT NOW" the asocial yelled

_Skipping to the forest, 30 min later_

"Jake! Jake! I was just kidding! You can sleep in the Mystery shack with me and the twins!"

"Like he would believe _that_ " Dipper muttered under his breath

"He isn't going to believe _that_ , Grunkle Stan" Mabel said, like she could read Dipper's mind

"How do you... I understand"

"But we have to find him!"

"It's 5 days ago, let's call the police"

"NOOO NOT MY MON-... NOT JAKE, it can be.. err. dangerous."

"Of course..." Dipper said sarcastically

"Wait!" Mabel said suddenly while pointing in the air "Do you see that? in the air?"

"What is that?" Dipper asked "It is obviously red"

"And yellow" mabel added

"And a little... green?" Grunkle Stan finished the sentence of mabel and dipper

"Yes I think, let's go straight to it!"

"Mabel you stupid! Don't you dare following _it_ "

But Mabel was already gone. Gone to the red-yellow-green thing. Ready to solve more mysteries. Ready to help her brother expose the magic, mysterious secrets of Gravity Falls. But aren't secrets supposed to stay secrets? You'll see in the following chapters of the story!

* * *

 **YaY chapter 5 done! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can! Hope you all like it! PLEASE Read &Review and I repeat, Read&Review, because that will make me very happy! See you hopefully in the next chapter, ~CrayonPencil~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm here for the 6th time this story! Yes, Yes I know the last chapter was really short! I'm planing making like 4 chapters. Maybe more, Maybe less. And those will be longer then the previous one, cuz that story was to short. Sorry if I'm making grammar mistakes, but I have not really much time because I have 6 languages to learn right now on school.. So I don't have much time to write. That doesn't mean I'm not trying!**

 **Again disclaimer:**

 **me: I own you both**

 **Dipper and Jake: You don't! We are already copyrighted!**

 **me: See? Everyone knows I don't own the shows. Even Jake &Dipper, then WHY do I have to put a disclaimer?**

 **Well enough disclaimer bussiness. Go to the story**

* * *

Dipper awas following Mabel for almost 10 minutes now. How is Mabel that fast? That wasn't the last time. Is she doing a sport or something?"Mabel, you stupid! Don't follow that _thing." y_ elled Dippe _r_. Okay, his sister could be stupid. But NOT this stupid, right?

Suddenly Mabel stopped. Inspecting every single think in the forests to find the _thing._ The trees. The rocks. Even the ants at the rocks!

"Mabel. Don't do that EVER again!" Dipper yelled at his 12-year-old twin with the rainbow shirt and tortilla ear-thingies. Well, one. Because yesterday Soos was very hungry and took one tortilla from Mabels ear. Mabel was not amused.

"I can't find the thing anymore! I almost caught it!"

"Yeah! I totally believe that! Thats why it was like 2 or three times bigger then you!"

Mabels flashback of cathing the thing ( Of couse mabel point of view)

 _"Mabel" I heard Dipper yelling. No way I was going to listen to him. He Is just a kid, just like me. And I proved that at Summerween, We were dressed as peanut butter and strawberry jam. Of course I she was the strawberry jam. When Soos ate that creepy candy monster with the smily face. Dipper will never get over that. It never bothered me._

 _Then I saw the thing. I was at a distance of 30 metres, hiding behind a tree. A rotten tree covered with ants. I watched the thing carefulle from behind the tree. It was big and red. At least 3 times bigger then me. It had green spikes and black-green... hair? And a yellow belly._

 _Then it saw me and fleed. I tried to catch it, but like I said. It was at least 3 times bigger then me._

 _End Mabels Flashback ( Also end Mabels point of view)_

"No Dipper! This is serious! It looked like a pterodactyl (that flying dinosaur) or... a... Dragon! Yes! It was a dragon!"

"Did you say dragon!?"

"No I said gummy bear. Of course I said dragon!"

Both looked each other at the eyes. Their eye widened in realization

"Jake is still in the forest! What if the dragon took Jake and.. and.." Mabel said and she panicked and was afraid.

"And what if-" Dipper cutted Mabel of

"Don't think like that, Mabel! Everything will be okay." Dipper calmed Mabel with this words. But he wasn't sure. Most of the time he was the one that freaked out. But because Jake was Mabels "Crush of the week", She was the one who was upset. **( A/N HAHAH NO OOC!)**

"Dipper, do you still have that dusty old book?"

 **_** Skipping to Jake_

he only had 4 creatures at the photo,in 5 days, and he had notes.

#1: Gnomes

appearance: Pointy hat, clothes and little

intelligence: Same as humans, exept the part they go into bath with chipmunks, and one only says shmebulock.

weaknesses: Unknow (Jake don't figured their weakness out)

#2 : merpeople

appearance: human with fish tail.

intelligence: same as human

weaknesses: Can't stay dry. Weird, because the mermaids at home can stay easily dry in e.g. a wheelchair.

#3 Manotaurs

appearance: Like the minotaurs from greek mythology.

intelligence: Like humans, but only males.

weaknesses: Unknown

suggestion: search a wife. You're disgusting

#4 floating eyeballs

appearance: eyeballs with bat-like-wings

intelligence: Like bats

weaknesses: Light (is this right?)

That was his list. The only thing new were the floating eyeballs and the manotaurs. The others were already known

Then Jake saw after him a weak yellow light. He walked to it. It was in the shape of a triangle, yellow, and it had a eye in it. Above it was written: Bill Cipher. He touched the weird triangle. Then everything went black

* * *

I did it! YAY A longer chapter! I hope you like it. MHUAHAHAHA CLIFFIE! I hope you like it. Read&Review please. Thank you for reading! Hope to see you soon! ~CrayonPencil~


	7. Chapter 7 (I'm back! Its a real chapter)

I'm back with again a new chapter... I kinda lost my inspiration for this story so I think there'll be only 2-4 chapters, I'll try to leave it interesting. And I always did like... 600-800 words the Chapter? Not that much right? Kinda filler chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any show, only this plot.

* * *

Jake PoV (point of view) (Human form):

I woke up after I saw that blinding light. I think I passed out after that. I looked around me, only to see that the symbol with 'Bill Cipher' was gone. I really didn't knew if that was a good sign or not, but I hadn't the time to think about that. I tried to stood up but without succes. I felt my leg was hurt.

Great.

I didn't knew what I had to do now. At first I looked at my hurt leg and saw a triangle of sand on my leg. Red sand. Red ALMOST means something bad, especially if omething isn't supposed to be red. I quickly whiped it off of my leg. I was lucky I could stand again. Not that the pain was gone, though. I walked slowely through the forest to look for someone.

 _"Heck, why didn't I agree with those kids to come with them."_ I thought _" At least then I wasn't hurt"_ And I walked further out of the woods. But there was only one problem. What am I saying? I'm almost drowning in my problems. And one of the biggest is: I lost my book.

 _"Yo, Gramps, it was technically NOT my fault." I thought_

Okay it was. I know I know. Why did I have to touch that stupid symbol?! I was furious at myself for doing something that stupid. Even Spud wouldn't do that! I think...

But what was it? Was it magical? What was it supposed to be? Why did it hurt me? Normally I wasn't this 'responsible', but this was definitely a exception. I tried to walk, but I couldn't do it to long. I was seriously injured. You couldn't see anything, but I'm 99 percent sure it was a magic spell.

99 Percent

Something in me said I messed with something that was even for a dragon too dangerous, and that says what! Something says me I have to listen to a supernatural voice. That was it!

Supernatural

Not magic. Well, not 100 percent. It is still magic but, different. Am I messing with the dead? Ghosts? Or what? I mean, I've dealt with mermaids, dragons, kelpie, the huntsmaster, the Dark Dragon, vampires, ghosts. Heck even my formerly huntsgirlfriend/crush (A/N hehe...) But this was too crazy. I swear that if I have to deal with that triangle symbol I'm going to eat my shoe. Of course I didn't want to surrender me to that feeling; I wasn't that stupid. Forgot I'm a freakin' DRAGON? I'll never surrender, only if I have to save somebody I care about. But everyone with the power to protect would do that right? I'm not that selfish! Not that I'm not selfless...

But what I then saw hit EVERYTHING! I never saw something this... Weird and Creepy. With Capital Letters. A enormous head with an arm out of his head. A floating ear. A freakin' LIVING wooden WOODCUTTER With eyes of FIRE! I was freaked out, yo. There even was a walking KEYHOLE! A KEYHOLE! AND A GREEN MONSTER WITH BLACK EYES with an eight on it! AN EIGHT! WHAT THE HECH WAS THIS ALL ABOUT!?

I forgot my hurt leg and ran to Gravity falls, out of the wooods. I knew this was my fault! All of it! All because of that stupid symbol. I wanted to fix everything, but then I saw the WEIRDEST thing EVER!

A floating triangle with only one eye. The Symbol

Only one thought struck me when I looked at my feet:

"Where the Heck is my shoe?!"

* * *

Hi! Sorry for not updating so long! I'm really sorry I had a Writers Block... This is kind of a filler chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I have time with my slipping grades. I just had NO idea what I had to do so I had to write this to get some inspiration. I hope you can understand! Please R&R. And please I need Ideas. How more ideas how faster I'll update. Until soon!

Bye,

CP


	8. Chapter 8 (STORY COMPLETE!)

Last chapter and the story is complete! Why this fast? Because I am sure nobody is reading this...

Disclaimer: What do you think?

* * *

Jake immediately forgot his shoe and ran to Gravity falls. Where were all humans? They couldn't be gone that fast! (It is kinda like weird maggedon)

 _"What do I have to do? What do I have to do?!"_

Jake was becoming paranoid, because, who wouldn't be when there was a FREAKIN' FLOATING TRIANGLE IN THE AIR?! I repeat: A FREAKIN' FLOATING TRIANGLE?! Because I would be too. And I'm almost sure you would be too if you saw Bill Cipher Flaoting in the AIR?!

"Hello? Anybody!?" Jake asked, but he never heard something, except a enormoud wooden woodcutter (Ironic, isn't it?) with FIRE in is EYES?! "Yo! Woodcutter!" And the woodcutter turned around. "Reply if the humans are alive, ya?"

No response, only an axe was coming his way, which he simply dodged.

" What the Heck? That is NOT how you say 'hello'. I admit my manners are not the best, maybe the worst..., but even I know THAT is NOT how you give your guest a warm welcome!" Jake said angrily. Why did he want that stupid job. Normally if a person makes a mistake he or she will get a punishment, nothing less, nothing more. But ME. I just freed a crazy freakin' floating TRIANGLE (!) who is probably out to destroy this town and make all the humans to his slave. How I know that? He just trapped all the humans on a giant flying tortilla... Wait... Humans?!

"Guys!" Dipper and Mable turned around "Over HERE!" He shouted as hard as he could. He got attention from all humans, but also from Bill...

"Well hello! Do we still have a human here? 'Educ populum caelum , et omnes eos servum !'. He said in Latin. It means: 'Bring human to air and enslave them all'!

But Jake still stood there.

"Why aren't you in the air?" Bill AKA triangle guy asked.

"Because..." He looked in the curious eyes of the citizens, mainly Mable and Dipper. Then he looked away and stared at his shoes. ' _Their lives in peace or our (magical) lives danger?''_ He kept himself asking. ''Their _lives in peace or our lives in danger? Their lives in peace or our lives in danger?"_ He still didn't answer and stared at his hands, as if there was power in him. He had to decide soon and the choice wasn't simple.

"Why aren't you in the air?!"

"Because... I am not human..." He finally said, He'd made his choice: Their lives in peace. It was Jake's fault after all. Mabel and Dipper gasped from their tortilla when his back was engulfed with fire and showed 2 big red wings. Jake flew into the air and faced Bill after he brought the enormous tortilla to the ground.

"Run! Come back when it is safe!" He shouted to the people who stared at him in shock "Do it!" And they obeyed him.

He fought Bill to win after a heavy battle, only to not be seen ever by anyone of Gravity Falls... Never...

* * *

Done! Don't have anything to say! Story complete! Horrible ending. Big writers block, Bye!  
~Cp


End file.
